Centralidad/Leyendas
La Centralidad era un gobierno independiente que gobernaba una extensa región del espacio, situado entre el Espacio Hutt y el Río Cron, que consistía en varias docenas de sistemas estelares. A pesar de su gran volumen, la Centralidad era una región generalmente vacía que carecía de muchas hiperrutas estables, con algunas áreas tan desprovistas de sistemas que los viajeros podían quedarse sin combustible antes de terminar sus viajes, incluso a mitad de camino. El cuerpo gobernante de esta región del espacio era el Consejo de la Centralidad. Los habitantes eran conocidos como Centranos. Descripción Localizado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, la Centralidad estaba bordeada por el sector Shadola, seguido por los sectores Calaron y Cadma, y bordeaba con el Espacio Salvaje. La Centralidad era definida por dos rutas comerciales, el Conducto de Cadma y el Corredor Falko. El Conducto de Cadma conectó a la Centralidad con la Ruta Comercial Triellus en la estación Junkfort a través de Dagelin Minor. La mayoría de los planetas de la Centralidad estaban agrupados en su núcleo y el Conducto de Cadma, e incluían la capital, Erilnar, el mundo astillero Scillal; Lekua V, famoso por sus universidades; y el sistema Oseon, famoso por su fenómeno Llamas del viento. En el Corredor Falko se encontraba el mundo fábrica de Ringneldia II, el agrimundo Dilonexa XXIII, y el planeta natal de los Quor'sav, Uaua. Más lejos estaban Trammis, Paulking y Douglas III, famosos por su fauna hostil. Una tercera ruta menor, el Lazo de Arleen, unía a Arleen, en el Corredor Falko, con Lekua a través de Rafa V, el planeta natal de la especie previa a la República Sharu, famosa por sus enormes y antiguas pirámides de plástico y sus huertos de cristales de vida. En un extremo de la Centralidad, cerca de la frontera con el Espacio Salvaje, se encontraba el misterioso planeta Tund, hogar de los enigmáticos usuarios de la Fuerza conocidos como los Hechiceros de Tund. Al sur del sector, más allá de la mayoría de las rutas de viaje, se encontraba el Mar Abierto, una extensión en gran parte desprovista de estrellas y planetas. Se sabía que las naves que sufrían fallas en el hipermotor cuando pasaban por el Mar Abierto no se descubrían durante siglos, y los restos antiguos que se habían recuperado se usaban como ejemplos de precaución en Hosrel XI, ubicado en la frontera del Mar Abierto. También, cerca del Mar Abierto, estaba el sistema Renatasia, una colonia perdida de Grizmallt asentada en el 3.950 ABY. El Mar Abierto era el hogar de los Oswaft, criaturas inteligentes que viajan por el espacio y eran nativas de la Nebulosa ThonBoka. La economía de la Centralidad se basaba principalmente en el turismo y en la exportación de los cristales de vida de Rafa, los cuales aumentaban la vitalidad, y la droga Lesai de Zebitrope. Debido a su proximidad con el Espacio Hutt, los kajidics Hutt dominaron el comercio (la ruta a Zebitrope en el Conducto de Cadma pasó a llamarse “Salto de Kessel”), y tuvieron una influencia significativa sobre el gobierno de la Centralidad, el cual era dirigido por Humanos en Erilnar. Historia Historia temprana La región fue colonizada originalmente por colonos con un fuerte sentido de la libertad y un espíritu fronterizo que estaban hartos de la corrupción de la Antigua República. Los colonos abrazaron el ambiente hostil y vieron su éxito como una victoria de su arduo trabajo. Aunque se opusieron a los gobiernos fuertes y centrales, formaron una coalición informal de acuerdos comerciales y de defensa conocida como la “Centralidad”. El jefe de este gobierno se llamaba “Scrivinir”, que significa “principal escritor” en Antiguo Alto Trammic. Durante los últimos años de la Antigua República, los mundos industriales se vieron afectados por depresiones económicas, mientras que los agrimundos se vieron afectados por plagas agrícolas. Con el gobierno central siendo demasiado débil y los mundos más prósperos, como Oseon, poco dispuestos a ayudar, la civilización de la Centralidad se derrumbó de nuevo a la pobreza y se ganó una reputación de remanso. Era Imperial La Centralidad se alió con el Imperio Galáctico, pero mantuvo la mayor parte de su independencia y fuerza militar. El Emperador Palpatine consideró a la Centralidad como un lugar estratégicamente importante, y permitió que Rokur Gepta, un Hechicero de Tund, mantuviera una jurisdicción sobre él y su gobierno. Los militares Imperiales colocaron una flota en esta región, compuesta principalmente por naves viajes. Los mundos de la Centralidad, que ahora apoyaban al Imperio, revitalizaron sus industrias. Lando Calrissian tuvo una serie de aventuras en esta región del espacio con su aliado droide, Vuffi Raa, en los días en que todavía era el dueño del Halcón Milenario. Era de la Nueva República Después de la muerte de Gepta y Palpatine, la Centralidad mantuvo su independencia pero tuvo poco impacto en los asuntos galácticos. Su gente vio a la Nueva República con mucho escepticismo, pero, no obstante, firmó un tratado de buena voluntad. La Armada de la Centralidad se reforzó con naves estelares Imperiales y demostró ser una defensa capaz. Sin embargo, una vez que el Imperio desapareció, la economía volvió a colapsar y el terrorismo Renatasiano comenzó a aumentar. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Centralidad fue golpeada por una avalancha de refugiados y la región se vio plagada de superpoblación, delincuencia y pobreza, y el trabajo se volvió extremadamente escaso. Con el gobierno en crisis, el Almirante de Flota Sris Lehhett inició un golpe de estado sangriento y se instaló como el nuevo Scrivinir, mientras que el anterior Ottdefa, Tavell Geen, huyó a Coruscant como exiliado. Lehhett detuvo la inmigración, comenzó la conscripción masiva y utilizo los métodos del Buró de Seguridad Imperial para mantener a la población en línea. Sin embargo, los sistemas más ricos, como Oseon, protestaron enérgicamente contra sus métodos y amenazaron con separarse. Apariciones *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Halcón Milenario'' Fuentes *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * Categoría:Gobiernos interplanetarios Categoría:Sectores del Borde Exterior